


May The Course Be With You

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [110]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy runs the marathon. Felicity and Oliver have a surprise for him.





	May The Course Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment takes place during the events of, Into Thin Air. The marathon takes place after Malcolm threatens our triad, but before Tommy and Felicity are abducted.
> 
> This installment is 44/110. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)  
> 9\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 10\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 11\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 12\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 13\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 14\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 15\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 16\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 17\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 18\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 19\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 20\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 21\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 22\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 23\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 24\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 25\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 26\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 27\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 28\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 29\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 30\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 31\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 32\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 33\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 34\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 35\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 36\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 37\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 38\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 39\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 40\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 41\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 42\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 43\. What Happens In Vegas (Part 107)  
> 44\. May The Course Be With You (Part 110)  
> 45\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 46\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 47\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 48\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 49\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 50\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 51\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 52\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 53\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 54\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 55\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 56\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 57\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 58\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 59\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 60\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 61\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 62\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 63\. If You Don’t Have Something Nice To Say (Part 108)  
> 64\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 65\. Three (Part 13)  
> 66\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 67\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 68\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 69\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 70\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 71\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 72\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 73\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 74\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 75\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 76\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 77\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 78\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 79\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 80\. William (Part 29)  
> 81\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 82\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 83\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 84\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 85\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 86\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 87\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 88\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 89\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 90\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 91\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 92\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 93\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 94\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 95\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 96\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 97\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 98\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 99\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 100\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 101\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 102\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 103\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 104\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 105\. The Four Questions (Part 109)  
> 106\. We Belong (Part 106)  
> 107\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 108\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 109\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 110\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Marathon morning had arrived at the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak household and everyone was filled with nervous anticipation. Felicity moved around their kitchen in the predawn light. The sky was an overcast steel gray and rain was predicted for late morning or early afternoon. Tommy paced the kitchen, swinging his arms, lifting his legs and listening to music through his earbuds. His anxiety was radiating off him and Felicity and Oliver were leaving him be. Oliver was packing a small cooler with supplies for their day on the route.

At the sound of Oliver zipping his bag closed, Felicity intercepted Tommy in the middle of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him, “I’m so proud of you. You’re going to kick this marathon’s ass.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. Once they were out of the house, there would be no opportunities to express her love for him. The media was eagerly following Tommy’s participation and there would be plenty of cameras to capture any slip-ups.

Tommy dropped his head on top of Felicity’s, “I feel like you’re sending me off to war.”

“Come on,” Oliver said from the doorway, “you need to sign in and I want to make sure you stretch. Don’t forget your banana and bottle of water.”

Tommy stood at attention and saluted Oliver, “Yes, sir.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and pointed to the counter, “Banana. Water.”

Felicity followed Oliver’s motorcycle in Tommy’s car. Tommy was sitting in the passenger seat singing along to a pop radio station as he drummed his fingers against his thighs. Felicity was happy to see him in a positive mood. He’d been expressing doubts about being able to complete the marathon, especially Starling’s own version of Heartbreak Hill. At mile twenty-three, the course climbed for three quarters of a mile before a long gentle decline into the finish line. Felicity joined in on the chorus of the song Tommy was singing, which earned her a huge smile from Tommy.

Felicity dropped Tommy off at registration and went in search of a parking place. Their plan was to park the car at the finish of the marathon and then use Oliver’s motorcycle to follow the route and cheer Tommy on. Starling City’s marathon permitted non-registered runners to participate and Felicity and Oliver were planning on surprising Tommy. Felicity was going to run five miles with Tommy starting at mile marker seventeen. Oliver was going to join them at mile marker twenty-one so he could run Heartbreak Hill with Tommy.

She found Tommy and Oliver on the grass stretching amongst a sea of other runners. Tommy’s number, 2052, was pinned to his chest and he was laughing loudly at whatever Oliver was telling him. It made her heart light to know that they’d come through their breakup stronger than before. Malcolm’s threat was still looming over them, but they’d decided to keep living like Tommy’s dad’s reappearance had never happened. Felicity had set her tracker software to scan the globe looking for Malcolm, but they’d chosen to focus on each other instead of Malcolm.

Felicity texted Thea and Roy to confirm locations to cheer for Tommy along the course. Thea and Felicity had t-shirts made to commemorate the occasion. The long-sleeved shirts were a bright sunshine yellow and had, Team Tommy, on the front and, May The Course Be With You, on the back. There was a drawing of Tommy running with a lightsaber on the back of the shirt. Oliver and Roy were also wearing the bright t-shirts under their coats.

Morning, Felicity,” Tommy’s friend, Jack, greeted her from where he stretched in the grass.

“Good morning,” she replied brightly. Jack and Tommy were planning on running together as far as they kept pace with one another. Felicity thought that having a running buddy was easing some of Tommy’s anxiety. She glanced at Oliver who was doing his best to pretend that Jack wasn’t there. Oliver’s jealousy of Jack was one of the few residual issues from their breakup. Felicity was somewhat amused by Oliver’s feelings. Jack wasn’t at all Tommy’s type and the blonde’s flirting was harmless. Felicity suspected that Jack’s flirtation with Tommy was because he actually had a thing for Oliver, but she kept that suspicion to herself. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Jack admitted. “I’m starting to wonder why I thought I could do this.”

“You’ll do great,” Felicity encouraged, “I have faith in you and Tommy.”

Oliver pulled Tommy to his feet. His fingers rubbed together and Felicity knew it was killing him not being able to hug his boyfriend. She saw the moment he decided he didn’t care. He hugged Tommy quickly, “Good luck.”

“We’ll be at mile three,” Felicity promised as she hugged her boyfriend. She smacked his ass as she walked towards Oliver.

Tommy laughed and turned his butt towards Oliver. Several paparazzi were near by clicking away and Tommy was clearly playing to the cameras. “Go ahead, I know you want to,” he wiggled his butt.

Oliver rolled his eyes and took Felicity’s hand. To her great surprise, he smacked Tommy’s ass as he walked by, “Have a good run, Jack.”

 

Felicity and Thea stood on a lamp post at mile three to get a better view of the street.

“There he is,” Thea pointed with excitement.

“He’s here,” Felicity told Oliver as he helped her down.

They pushed their way to the front of the spectators lining the street and began cheering. Thea rang a cow bell as she whooped and shouted her brother’s name. A large smile spread across Tommy’s face and he waved at his family.

As soon as he passed by, they quickly headed towards Oliver and Roy’s bikes. They planned on cheering him on just beyond the aid station at mile five.

They spent the morning alternating between cheering from the sidelines and zipping through town on motorcycles to make the next location before Tommy did.

After Tommy passed mile marker fourteen, Oliver and Felicity separated from Thea and Roy to get to marker seventeen. Felicity stretched as Oliver tracked Tommy’s progress on his phone.

“He’s keeping a good pace,” Oliver said to her. “It should be a comfortable run for you.”

“Hopefully, he won’t faint from the shock of seeing me,” Felicity grinned. She never made a secret about how much she hated running.

“He’ll be excited to see you. It will give him a boost,” Oliver tugged gently on her ponytail.

“The temperature is dropping,” Felicity remarked with concern. “Do you think the rain will hold off?”

“He’ll be fine if it doesn’t. He’s trained in the rain. It’s Starling, remember?” Oliver winked.

It was hard to live in Starling and not learn how to cope with its ever-present rainfall. After Seattle, Starling had the most rainfall of any American city.  


Oliver turned his phone towards her, “He’s almost here.” He took hold of her hand and squeezed, “I’ll see you at twenty-one.”

She smiled at Oliver and let go of his hand. She stepped onto the street and waited for a sighting of Tommy. She saw Jack first. The blonde was about two strides ahead of Tommy. She waved enthusiastically at them and ran to Tommy’s side, “Going my way, handsome?”

Tommy’s lips curved into a smile and he panted, “Thanks.”

“Orange slice?” she offered a slice from the pack she wore around her waist.

Tommy eagerly took the slice and put it to his lips. He cocked his head towards Jack. She sped up to catch Jack, “Hey, would you like an orange?”

Jack nodded his thanks and took the orange from her. She held out a second piece and he took it from her. She slowed down to allow Tommy to catch up with her and she handed him a second slice. The four miles went quickly as she ran by Tommy’s side.

Oliver popped out of the crowd and a small noise escaped from the back of Tommy’s throat. Oliver took position on Tommy’s other side.

As they approached mile twenty-two the incline began to increase. Felicity could feel the strain in her own legs and could only imagine the burn in Tommy’s. She could see Roy waving from the sideline and Heartbreak Hill looming ahead.

“You and me and Heartbreak Hill. It will be just like every other time we’ve run it,” Oliver told Tommy with determination. “You’re going to fucking dominate this hill.”

“This is as far as I go,” Felicity handed Tommy another orange slice. “I’ll see you at the finish line.” She handed another slice to Jack before joining Roy on the curb.

“How are you feeling?” Roy asked.

“Glad I’m not the one running up that hill,” she replied as she watched Tommy and Oliver approach the bottom of the hill.

 

Felicity huddled with Thea and Roy near the finish line. A driving icy rain mixed with sleet had been falling for twenty-five minutes and she’d been willing Tommy’s dot on her app to keep moving. His pace had slowed over the last three miles from his usual. Tommy looked absolutely miserable at marker twenty-four and she was worried. She was glad Oliver was with him and hoped they were keeping each other’s spirits up in the torrential downpour.

“Let’s get closer,” Felicity tugged on Thea’s sleeve. “They’re almost here.”

They moved to the area blocked off to receive the runners and she peered into the rain that was falling in sheets for the two silhouettes she loved most in the world. She spotted Jack and she joined Thea in cheering for Tommy’s friend. She watched him cross the finish line and be surrounded by friends.

“There,” Felicity shouted as she pointed at two familiar figures. She joined Roy and Thea in their cheers as the guys approached. Oliver ducked down the sidelines so Tommy could cross the finish line on his own. Oliver sprinted towards Felicity and accepted the shiny silver thermal blanket Thea offered him. He joined their cheering.

Tommy crossed the finish line with a smile that more resembled a grimace. He slowed to a walk and stopped a few feet from them. He bent over at the waist and rested his hands on his thighs. Felicity quickly put a blanket around him. “You did it,” she said with pride.  He was soaked all the way through and water dripped from his hair. He shivered beneath her hands. “Babe,” she whispered into his ear, keep walking. You need to cool down and warm up.”

Oliver’s hand landed on her shoulder, “Come on, buddy. Stand up.” He put his arm around Tommy’s waist and helped him to stand up straight.

“I hate the cold,” Tommy said through chattering teeth as he leaned a little on Oliver.

“We’re going to go home and warm you up,” Felicity promised.

Thea wrapped her arms around her brother, “I’m proud of you. I think you’re insane, but I’m proud of you.”

“Good job, boss,” Roy said patting Tommy on the back.

“Thanks,” Tommy said through blue lips. “I’m sorry about the weather.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Thea said with a smile. She pointed at a town car, “Our driver’s here. We’ll pick up Roy’s bike later.”

“Let’s get you home,” Oliver directed them towards where Felicity had parked Tommy’s car.

“What about your bike?” Tommy asked.

“I’ll get it tonight,” Oliver answered.

They said their goodbyes to Thea and Roy and were quickly surrounded by traffic as they pulled out of their spot. Oliver had turned on the seat warmers, cranked the heat and was encouraging Tommy to drink a bottle of water.

“It’s too cold,” Tommy’s teeth chattered.

“How do you feel?” Felicity asked from the backseat.

“Less like I’m about to die than I was ten minutes ago,” Tommy closed his eyes.

“You just ran a marathon, buddy. You had a great run,” Oliver said with pride.

“I hit the wall,” Tommy admitted.

“You pushed through it. You kept going. That takes guts. I know you were in pain.” Oliver reached over and laced his fingers with Tommy’s. “As soon as we get home, it’s a hot shower for everyone and then we’re icing your legs while I make you lunch.”

Tommy shivered, “Maybe we can skip the ice.”

“We’ll park you in front of the fireplace. You won’t notice the icepacks,” Felicity squeezed his shoulder.

“I just want to crawl into our bed and pull the blankets over me,” Tommy’s teeth continued to chatter.

“Oliver will rub you down with his island herbs and you’ll feel fine,” Felicity made eye contact with Oliver in the rearview mirror.

“Felicity won’t be able to keep her hands off you,” Oliver teased.

Tommy snorted, “Only Felicity is turned on by that smell.”

“Exactly.” Felicity reached between the seats for Tommy’s hand, “I’ll be more than happy to warm you up with body heat.”

Tommy squeezed her hand, “Good, you can naked cuddle me while Ollie makes me five pounds of pasta.”

Oliver covered their hands with his, “Nice try, buddy. You’re getting lots of fluids and protein tonight.”

They sat in the post marathon traffic, holding hands and listening to the rain. Tommy’s eyes were closed and his teeth had stopped chattering. “Thank you,” he said, his voice heavy with emotion. “When you guys showed up to run with me – it meant more than I can ever tell you.”

“You don’t have to thank us,” Oliver glanced over and smiled. “I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

“You can totally thank me,” Felicity teased. “I hate running. That was a sacrifice.”

Tommy turned in his seat to smile at her, “Maybe Ollie should rub his nasty island herbs onto you too. We can both stink the rest of the day.”

“They’re not that bad,” Oliver groused.

Tommy and Felicity both snorted.

“You should let me add lemon verbena,” Felicity said through her laughter. The island herbs didn’t smell that bad, but Tommy loved to give Oliver a hard time about it.

“Please,” Tommy cackled, “skunk essence would improve the scent.”

Oliver’s hands felt around the dashboard, “Where’s the ejector seat button on this thing?”

Tommy snapped his fingers, “I knew I forgot something. I didn’t order the deluxe 007 package.”

“I’m sure I could get Curtis to install ejectable seats,” Felicity said as she already began to engineer the design in her head. Ejection capabilities might come in handy for Team Arrow.

“Christmas is coming,” Tommy’s hand landed on Oliver’s thigh.

“Make sure there are two buttons – one for the front seat – one for the back,” Oliver failed to keep a straight face.

Tommy clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “First up, group hot shower, followed by, a group smelly island herbs rubdown – happy endings optional.” Oliver rolled his eyes in the rearview mirror, sending Felicity into giggles, as Tommy continued. “After the island herbs orgy, lunch. There will be a post lunch nap.”

“There isn’t going to be an island herbs orgy. We are icing down your legs and you are going to be ingesting fluids not expelling them,” Oliver said firmly as they finally exited the parking lot.

Tommy doubled over in laughter and Felicity wrinkled her nose, “That sounded very wrong.”

“I swear, it’s like living with two twelve-year-old boys,” the tips of Oliver’s ears turned bright red. “Can we please be serious? It’s important that Tommy hydrates.”

“If we weren’t in traffic, I’d kiss you,” Tommy grinned. “You’re so sexy when you blush and worry.”

Oliver turned the radio on and increased the volume. Tommy and Felicity looked at one another and began to howl with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Day One of Vacation: Wine tasting in Mendocino County and meeting my niece for the first time. The wine was happier to see me.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
